prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Rammernaut
Note: This article needs more CHAAAAAAAAARGE! You can help the UnRuneScape Wiki by adding more CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE! Rammernaut is a boss found during Dungeoneering. He is essentially a modern-day gladiator, who is as thick as shit but the absolutely massive mace he has is more than enough to compensate for anything not called a maths test. He is found at the very start of all the Furnished levels, as I can't really imagine Rammernaut freezing his arse off in the frozen levels, or hanging around in the Abandoned levels with all the skeletons 'n' shit innit? and zombies. Fighting Rammernaut This one is self explanatory. He's in a shitload of armour, packing a giant hammer, so what do you do? You Protect from Melee. Five seconds in, you think you're managing, when "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" 'Shiiiiiit! As you get absolutely trampled, defence cut, prayer shut off, and then he does a Ground Pound to cut your defence even more. So, you fight for a little bit, not hitting well, and you realise you can Protect from Melee again. Hopefully now you can get some damage in. '"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" '''Not again! This time you try running, but the shitty camera means you can't see where you're going! You end up being trampled again, defence cut, and he's whacking the shit out of you. So, you know to keep Protect From Melee off, your defence is 34/75 now, its not looking good..."CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" FFFFFFFFUUUUUUU-...! RUN AWAY! So you run around the arena like a headless noob in a 40M drop party, knowing that getting trampled by the 'CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! '''spells death. His '''CHAAAAAAAAAARGE! '''almost reaches you, when he seems to run into the wall to the side of you. '''OOF! '''Hah! The thick arse has gone and Rammernauted himself into the brick wall! Now you can toast him! Oh what, I can't fucking hit! Stupid melee defence! Whaaaaaaat...? He's stunned me? I can't fucking move or attack! '"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-...! LOLURDEAD. (If you really need advice, his magic defence is non-existant. ZOMGCOMBATTRIANGLE.) But Rammernaut has story! After wrecking him, either by using magic or winning a slugging contest, you might find the Weapons Order Document lying around near the dungeon exit ladder. You learn Rammernaut's full name - Rammernaut Hoskins. Apparently its a order sheet, of where he wanted a 'Big Mace', a 'Bigger Mace' and a 'Biggest Mace' which he can use the pummel the everlasting shit out of anyone who enters his gladitorial arena. This is similar to Sagittare Bolton, who orders an increasing amount of Sagittarian/Primal arrows. Only difference is that Sagittare has no CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! And now for the bad Rammernaut jokes. Sagittare: So Rammernaut, when you retire from your job here, what would you like to do? Rammernaut: I'd be a taxman. Sagittare: Whys that? Rammernaut: Because you get to CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE people! Sagittare: Rammernaut, how come my Nintendo DS keeps turning off? Theres a red light on the side of it. Rammernaut: Your Nintendo DS needs more CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! Sagittare: Rammernaut, how can I make the three god spells more powerful? Rammernaut: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! Sagittare: So Rammernaut, whats your favorite animal at the zoo? Rammernaut: The rhino. Sagittare: Why? Rammernaut: Because it goes CHAAAAAAAAAARGE! (For god sake, these jokes are terrible Stormy. You're fired. - Angels) Sagittare: So Rammernaut, why do you CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! ? Rammernaut: Because its Rammertime Sagittare: So Rammernaut, why does the running system fail? Rammernaut: Because it lacks CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!